


Persuasion

by Medu_Nefer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Humanformers, M/M, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), human!Knock Out, human!bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medu_Nefer/pseuds/Medu_Nefer
Summary: Knock Out wants to attend a conference of doctors and he wants to bring his boyfriend along. The very same boyfriend who hates suits and formality. Thus, he needs to convince Bumblebee with the use of his diplomatic talents (the seductive ones may come in handy as well). But Bumblebee has his counterarguments too.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It's the first fic I decided to publish. English is not my mother tongue and since the fic's also unbeta'd, it may contain some typos and grammatical errors.
> 
> Knock Out and Bumblebee are based on the wonderful milagrosen's take on those two. Hence Knock Out's trait of calling Bee "Abeille" (French for "Bee") and using French words and phrases. You should check out her [tumblr](http://milagrosen.tumblr.com/).  
> She's amazing.
> 
> Enjoy the read.

Bumblebee lay on a couch, watching an old episode of some TV programme, wondering when exactly he would fall asleep. He was tired after hours of workout and running some errands for Ratchet. He yawned and shifted slightly to find a more comfortable position.

‘How productive,’ came a playful tease from somewhere behind him.

Bee grinned and looked over his shoulder to see Knock Out standing in the doorway, unbuttoning the two topmost buttons of his shirt. The redhead was smirking beautifully and his eyes gleamed in the dimmed light of their sitting room.

‘How was your day?’ Bumblebee asked, knowing his boyfriend had to stay in the hospital after-hours.

Knock Out shrugged. ‘Nothing special. Ennui. How about you?’

It was Bee’s turn to shrug now. ‘I did some workout and helped Ratchet. Just regular stuff.’ 

Knock Out was up to something. Bee could tell from his stance, from the minute raising of one of his eyebrows and, of course, from his eyes. The doctor seemed like someone who had had a plan and just decided to enforce it.

‘So pretty boring too, mon chéri?’

Bee nodded hesitantly.

‘I’ve been thinking about doing something together, you know,’ said the redhead, slowly approaching. The younger man’s eyes didn’t leave him for even a second. The doctor stopped by the hearth, looking at the flames.

‘And... did you come up with something?’ Bee asked carefully, sitting up and fixing his gaze on Knock Out’s back.

‘You could say an opportunity presented itself.’

‘Oh really?’

‘You’re gonna love it.’

‘What is it?’ Bee pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, excited. He loved spending time with his boyfriend and any opportunity to do something new was absolutely thrilling.

‘You see, I was invited to a special event and there’s going to be a party too on one of the nights. And I can take an accompanying person with me.’ Knock Out turned to look at him and smiled softly. ‘You’re gonna love it,’ he repeated.

Bee raised an eyebrow suspiciously. ‘You haven’t said what kind of event it is,’ he noticed.

The redhead’s smile widened and Bumblebee immediately knew something was off, given the amount of sweetness he put in it. The doctor quickly joined him on the couch and sat cross-legged.

‘It’s an amazing event, you see, and—’

‘What is it, Knock Out? Just spit it out.’

The redhead titled his head to one side and gave him the most innocent and excited smile. ‘A conference of doctors.’

Bumblebee’s enthusiasm drained at once and he winced. ‘ _A conference of doctors_?’ he echoed. ‘Are you kidding me?’

‘It’s gonna be wonderful, Abeille! All the famous doctors, new discoveries, fascinating debates...’ Knock Out trailed off, seeing Bee’s face. ‘What?’

‘I’m not a doctor, Knocky.’

‘Of course you’re not. But we got invited!’

‘You got, babe. You realise I know nothing of this stuff, right?’

‘Oh, I’m not going to take you to all the debates with me. I thought you would enjoy the change of surroundings, it’s a lovely mountain terrain. You could go trekking or sightseeing...’

Bee’s facial expression didn’t change in the slightest.

‘And just think about the party!’

Suddenly, the younger man winced and lowered his feet to the floor. ‘You mean a funeral banquet?’

‘Bumblebee!’ Knock Out actually did seem a bit offended. ‘It’s going to be a cultural meeting with dancing and decent company for pleasant chats, and some really delicious dishes and—’

‘And suits.’

The redhead looked dumbstruck for a moment before raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth for a counterargument but a thought occurred to him and he decided to change his approach.

He moved closer to Bee and put a hand on his broad chest, stroking gently and locking their eyes.

‘You look so good in a suit, love.’

Bee’s confused gaze changed to a carefully neutral expression.

‘I love the way it fits so closely to your body. The way your muscles shift beneath that white, ironed shirt... Oh, absolutely priceless.’

One of Bee’s eyebrows furrowed, the other one rose in puzzlement. Meanwhile, Knock Out’s hand slid down to knead his boyfriend’s tight abs as he himself leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. His lips ended up merely an inch from his ear.

‘Whenever I see you in a suit,’ he started in a whisper, ‘I can’t wait to undress you.’

Bee smiled and nuzzled the side of his neck. ‘What’s the point of wearing it in the first place, then?’

Knock Out chuckled flirtatiously. ‘Oh my dear Abeille. Do you like it when I lick your neck before I kiss it?’ He did just that and Bee nodded enthusiastically. ‘That suit of yours does the same thing to me.’

‘Oh.’

Knock Out kept running both his hands over Bee’s torso and his powerful arms, smiling suggestively at him all the while.

Eventually, he placed a kiss on his jaw and nuzzled the side of his face.

‘So... How will it be?’

Bee thought for a moment and then put his own hand on Knock Out’s thigh, stroking it in the most familiar way. ‘How about we don’t go to that conference and instead I take you to a luxurious hotel in a tropical country where we can sunbathe, swim in the ocean, have fancy drinks and make love all the time?’

His other hand landed on Knock Out’s waist and squeezed gently, pulling him even closer. He loved how the flames from the hearth cast shadows or highlighted certain areas of his boyfriend’s face and neck.

‘We’ll watch the sunset’s light reflecting off the droplets of water on our bodies. We’ll snorkel to see the reefs and colourful fish and when we find the most beautiful spot, we’ll have sex in the water. I’ve always wanted to do that with you. I love how you look with your hair wet. And I absolutely adore the way the waves reflect in your eyes.’

‘I must admit I do like that idea,’ Knock Out purred, straddling Bee’s lap. The younger man’s hands instinctively shot up to caress his lean, muscled back. ‘But just imagine this tight-fitting shirt over your gorgeous body. The jacket that makes you look even broader in arms. And the tie... Oh Primus, just imagine how I tug at it, pulling you closer to me. Imagine me untying it with my teeth and teeth alone.

‘Just picture your beautiful arm in this gorgeous-looking white sleeve, reaching in front of you to stroke my head as I kneel before you... And imagine me laying in the bed or walking around the room in your big shirt. If anyone came in, they’d know I’m all yours. They’d know I belong to you fully.’

Bumblebee shivered, his resolution waning. He managed to come up with a few more arguments in favour of his option when Knock Out almost brushed their lips together and looked at him in such a delicious way Bee’s heartbeat accelerated immediately.

But suddenly, the redhead’s gaze focused on the wall behind the younger man. And while he was a good actor, Bee perfectly knew it too was a part of his plan.

‘Oh, just look at the time it is, it’s gotten so late! I have to start packing. You know, I have to prepare for that _short_ party and that _really long_ night.’

And he leaped from Bee’s lap, heading for the bedroom.

Bumblebee stared after him for a long moment, sighing heavily. Why wasn’t his idea of a carefree bliss as good as a party during a conference of doctors? All those savoir-vivre rules, the faked enthusiasm and necessary formalness.

And, of course, the damned suits.

He grinned and swiftly rose to his feet, ready to chase after his boyfriend. After all, Knock Out needed help with packing, didn’t he?


End file.
